Telephony devices, such as telephones, analog fax machines, and data modems, have traditionally utilized circuit switched networks to communicate. With the current state of technology, it is desirable for telephony devices to communicate over the Internet, or other packet based networks. Heretofore, an integrated system for interfacing various telephony devices over packet based networks has been difficult due to the different modulation schemes telephony devices. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an efficient and robust integrated system for the exchange of voice, fax data and modem data between telephony devices and packet based networks.